the new swat kats
by leonrock84
Summary: a sequel to the death of the swat kats it's been one year after they died callie and felina decided to become the new female swat kats you could said that this fanfic it's about girl power even though i am a dude but i'll write a fanfic about girls fighting
1. Chapter 1

**THE NEW SWAT KATS**

 **CHAPTER 1**

ann gora: "this is ann gora from kats eye news, it's been one year after the swat kats died and mayor manx as well. right now we have calico briggs is about to speak to the public now let's listen"

callie: "alright everyone be quiet please, alright today I have an announcement to make. Now we all know mayor manx had died so to honer him the announcement is...i'll be running for mayor of megakat city"

*crowd cheers*

callie: "yeah I know, thank you thank you"

ann gora: "well that sounds great for miss briggs, so anyway since this year is the election you better vote for her"

so after the news and the speech from callie briggs she went back to her apartment then she went to a room which is the place of her 1 year old son jack clawson not only is jack is her son but it's also the son of the late jake "razor" clawson that died from the assassin know as paul adler for months and years she raise her son by herself and she did a pretty good job for doing it when she leaves for stuff she bring him to her parents watch jack so anyway she came to his crib and she pick him up

callie: "hey jack, how's your sleep? c'mon it's feeding time"

so she leaves the room to the kitchen grab some baby food and feed him

callie: "yummy yum, you're a very good eater"

meanwhile with felina she's with her son charlie furlong also the son of chance "t bone" furlong right now she's siting on a couch with charlie then she look at her watch and said

felina: "c'mon my little guy"

then she went to the fridge and grab a bottle of milk and she place in the microwave for 10 second and now become warm milk then bring the milk the feeds him

felina: "that's right, drink up"

then she stop and wipe the milk from his lip with her thumb

felina: "i really love you charlie"

meanwhile at megakat city's bank the wall exploded and came the metallikats mac and molly

mac: "ha ha, it's so good to be free from the swat kats"

molly: "i thank pau adler"

mac: "agreed with you right there, now let's get out of here before the cops yank out tails to jail"

molly: "they never get us"

so they left the bank and the cop came in too late later on the news came on about it

ann gora: "we have another bank robbery from the metallikats, since it's been one year when the swat kats died that meant there is no hope for megakat city, who knows how long we got a heroes to stop the crime from this city"

as callie watching it she sigh and said

callie: "she's right, without them there's no hope left for this city"

she take a good look at the picture of jake be sad but then all of sudden she got an idea

callie: "perhaps I can honor them more"

so after that she went to felina's apartment and knock on her door then felina open it

felina: "oh hey callie"

callie: "felina, I got an idea"

felina: "alright come inside let me hear it"

then callie gets inside and sit down on a couch next to felina

callie: "alright this may sound crazy, but you had to believe me"

felina: "alright, what's your point?"

callie: "we knew the swat kats died from years ago right"

felina: "how did I forget them, I really miss t bone and now i'm raising our son, that means the son is my and chance's"

callie: :alright got it, and since the swat kats dies all the criminal can do their crime without the swat kats saving the day, but my idea is get this...we're going to be the next swat kats"

felina: "what?! Are you crazy"

callie: "is ether that or let the criminal do whatever they want, look the point is the reason the swat kats impregnated us is that they want the swat kats legacy to continued with the babies but that meant it's gonna take like years to do it. But right now we're gonna do the saving. Just us flying around the turbo kat and the day, like the real swat kats"

felina: "well...you're right, let's do it together. For the swat kats"

callie: "for the swat kats"

then they fist bump and ready for the new life so they managed to find the savlage yard which is close for one year

felina: "alright, we're here"

callie: "how do we get in?"

felina: "easy, this" then bring up the key

callie: "where do you get that"

felina: "well my uncle give me the letter from chance and they also have a key to the salvage yard and they stored it somewhere but now I found it"

callie: "great job"

felina: "of course I do"

so she open the door with the key and enter inside and inside is full of dust and spider web

callie: "wow"

felina: "felt like a haunted house here"

then callie flip the switch and the power came on

callie: "wow, still works"

felina: "alright let's find their lair"

so hey look for the hanger that the swat kats have then later on callie find a hatch under a rug

callie: "hey I found it"

felina: "perfect"

so they both open the hatch and they go down the ladder when they get to the bottom callie find a light switch and turn it on and the power turn right up and reveals everything in the hanger

callie: "wow"

felina: "it's look awesome"

then they the turbo kat

felina: "wow, it's been years since I seen the turbo kat

callie: "wait a minute I remember that the swat kats landed their jet when they try to get paul"

felina: "well my uncle find the key and find the hanger and he and his men managed to place the turbo kat inside, I remember seeing him doing it I ask him what is he doing and he replay well just to keep the turbo kat safe from bad guys and I was like oh"

callie: "oh okay, do you know how to fly a jet?"

felina: "are you kidding? I've been in the enforcer for years of course I know how to fly a jet"

callie: "good, cause this is about to awesome"

so callie and felina test out the swat kats gadget like the glovatrix when callie put it she shoot a old car with mini missile and explode

callie: "cool"

felina: "how's it's pretty cool"

so after that felina grabs women size enforcers uniforms grab some fabric paint to like a swat kats uniforms then after that both callie and felina put mask a helment and now their the new swat kats

callie: "now, we look so cool like this"

felina: " I know right"

callie: "okay we need names"

felina: "what's yours?"

callie: "i'll be stardust"

felina: "alright guess i'll be storm blast"

callie: "alright got the names now let's fly"

so they both get on the turbo kat felina starting the engine and prepare to fly

felina: "oh yeah baby"

and they take off

callie: "WOOHOO!"

felina: "this is awesome!"

callie: "look out megakat city, where comes the new swat kats"

so they flying around in the jet everybody from the ground look up and see it in shocked meanwhile the metallikats rob a jewelry store

mac: "we're selling these babies on ebay"

molly: "i'm keeping this neckless"

but then they heard a sound then they look up and see the turbo kat flying

molly: "what the?"

mac: "i thought they were dead"

molly: "last I check it's real"

mac: "maybe it's two fan boys being a copycats"

molly: "let's show them how fan boys are really stupid"

then they get in the car and drive away callie stop them getting away

callie: "the metallikats"

felina: "about time someone is stopping them"

callie: "we'll show them"

so they follow the metallikats and the metallikats managed to call them to their jet

mac: "listen here, whoever you are you're dead for good"

callie: "no way mac, we'll live"

mac: "wait a minute"

molly: "they're girls?"

callie: "yeah that's right, to quote the women. girl power"

mac: "we're getting our metal butts kicked by girls"

molly: "i ain't letting them"

so she pop out the window and start shooting them with her cannon

felina: "not on my watch"

callie: "alright let me see"

so callie try to pick a missile that work

callie: "ah there we go, piranha missile deploy"

so she launch the missile and hit the car cutting in half into two and now the metallikats are stoped

mac: "well this sucks"

molly: "you think"

so everyone in megakat city crowed around them and the swat kats land their jet on the ground and came out and everyone is shocked to see the new swat kats are a group of women in a jet feral came in and see the group

callie: "ladies the gentlemen, this right here it's the new swat kats. I'm stardust

felina: "and i'm storm blast"

callie: "stardust and storm blast the swat kats"

felina: "and now we're the new savior of megakat city"

*crowd cheers*

mac: "and I thought we're free from the swat kats"

molly: "hope these girls will die like the other swat kats"

felina: "i don't think so molly"

molly: "shut up"

feral: "hey um, you think you can save this city like the old swat kats"

felina: "well the things is, we miss the swat kats like all of you so we decided to become the swat kats ourselves"

feral: "well then, keep saving the city"

callie: "we will"

so they leaves and they'll keep saving the city from villains but meanwhile at the untied kingdom paul was watching tv of his killing

news reporter: "we have yet another kill from paul adler himself, he kill the governors of chicago"

paul: *chuckle* "you goddamn right I did, screw america uk rules"

news reporter: "and another news the swat kats are back"

paul: *spit out water* "what?! but I kill them"

news reporter: "in megakat city the metallikat has been stopped by the new swat kats, who are women"

paul: "are you bloody kidding me?"

news reporter: "now megakat city has a new savior"

paul: "oh I will...wait"

then he look closer to the picture and see the hairs from stardust and storm blast

paul: "can it be?"

then he look up a picture from the internet and see a picture of callie and felina then he compare the photos and the hairs matched and he smiled

paul: *chuckle* "so, the new mayor is the new swat kat now. well miss briggs you're dead before you become the mayor. I will get you but first I have to deal with a couple thing but after that i'll kill you

to be continued for chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

**THE NEW SWAT KATS**

 **CHAPTER 2**

ann gora: "this is ann gora from kats eye news, about an hour ago everyone were shocked of seeing the new female swat kats in the honor of the original swat kats. And now megakat city finally had a new savior to fight the villains who knows what the new swat kats will stop the next the one

so then callie turn off the tv

felina: "wow, I gotta say, you're idea is the best idea"

callie: "well of course it's a great idea"

felina: "at this point, now I love being a swat kats"

callie: "well that meant we have to keep our identities a secret"

felina: "that will be easy, or maybe not I dunno"

callie: "i just hope no will ever find out"

felina: "oh yeah I remember something, you once call the swat kats and now we're the swat kats"

callie: "oh I see you're point"

felina: "oh boy"

callie: "alright let me see what I can do"

felina: "so anyway how's your son"

callie: "oh he's fine, and yours?"

felina: "same as always"

callie: "do you hear about me running for mayor?"

felina: "of course I did"

callie: "i've been waited to become a mayor, now I can finally leave my deputy mayor job for the full time mayor job"

felina: "i know right, i'm happy for you"

callie: "thank you"

so then callie poor some wine on both glass

callie: "to us being the swat kats"

and they cheers

1 day later callie was sleeping and then her alarm clock ring and she hit the button and got up from bad

callie: "good morning megakat city"

then came to jack's room and pick him up

callie: "c'mon, it's breakfast time"

as she feeds jack some breakfast she gets a knock on her door and she open it it was ann gora

ann gora: "hello miss briggs"

callie: "oh hey ann"

ann gora: "i'm sorry to interrupt, but i'm here for the interview with you if you're fine with that"

callie: "oh it's okay, I can take it"

ann gora: "great, can you allow us to come inside?"

callie: "sure"

so ann and johnny the camera guy get inside and start interview with callie

ann gora: "so you're ready?"

callie: "ready"

ann gora: "first thing, is it true you had a son?"

callie: "of course I do"

then she leaves and grab jack and came back

callie: "thing right here it's my son, jack clawson"

ann gora: "awww, is he cute"

callie: "of course he is"

ann gora: "who's the father?"

callie: "well we all knew jake clawson aka razor, well this is his son as well"

ann gora: "really, do you love me?"

callie: "yeah I do, and I miss"

ann gora: "alright next thing, if you win as mayor. What does it felt like?"

callie: "well it's my first time being the mayor, for a while I was a deputy mayor through out my time I always want to become mayor of megakat city, and right now I am"

ann gora: "'like I said viewers better vote her"

callie: "i dare you viewers"

ann gora: "one big question of the day is, do you know of the new swat kats?"

callie: "well, I do see them but I never talk with them"

ann gora: "maybe something you will"

callie: "i guess if you say so"

ann gora: "anyway i'm done for the day, take care"

callie: "alright, bye ann"

so then they leave the apartment

callie: "that was a fun interview"

so after that both callie and felina were walking down the city just talking to each other

callie: "are you proud to be a mother?"

felina: "of course I do"

callie: "i sure am as well"

felina: "how are you gonna keep the secret? like seeing the swat kats even though you are stardust" she whispered

callie: "that i'm working on"

so then they see a big shadow then they look up and it's a big ship with green skull on it

felina: "can you guess who is it?"

callie: "dark kat"

then a giant monitor came down and turning on reveling dark kat on the screen

callie: "yep I was right"

dark kat: "megakat city, I'm here to destroy the entire city and you will kneel before me"

felina: "let's hit it"

so they rushed to the hanger at the salvage yard putting on their suits and fly off to the air to stop dark kat

storm blast: "you know I was wondering where has he been after one year"

stardust: "i agreed, my guess is he was bored when the swat kats wasn't around anymore"

storm blast: "it's a good thing he didn't takeover the city after they died"

stardust: "alright, let me see if I can call dark kat"

dark kat: "ring ring"

stardust: "oh that was fast"

dark kat: "just imagine i'm gonna be defeated by girls"

stardust: "hey darky, ever heard of girl power"

dark kat: "i don't care about that"

storm blast: "just you wait dark kat we're coming to get you"

dark kat: "good luck swat kats"

then he ends the call and the two continued to fly to dark kat ship the ship open the hatch from behind and the two enter the hatch

stardust: "this is gonna be awesome"

storm blast: "you and me both"

so they equipped their glovatrix and get outside of the turbo kat they have a feeling that it's gonna be a trap so they are prepare for the trap

stardust: "too quiet"

storm blast: "when you said that it means it's gonna be a trap"

all of the sudden a big tube came down trapping them inside

storm blast: "told you"

stardust: "oops"

dark kat: *laugh* "not so easy swat kats"

stardust: "dark kat"

dark kat: "you're gonna escape this force field, like paul adler I will kill you starting right now"

stardust: "not good"

so dark kat cuffs them and headed to their doom they enter to a room and the room has a pit of lava

stardust: "where did he get it?"

dark kat: "i bet you'll be like the old swat kats trying to escape the worst thing I ever done"

stardust: "we could"

dark kat: *laugh* "as if"

stardust: "who's going first?"

dark kat: "i guess i'll start with you"

then he grab stardust and prepare to her death and he push her down

storm blast: "STARDUST!"

but she come up with something that dark kat didn't know she pull the leg part from her pants and grab a grappling hook and shoot and pull herself up like real fast

dark kat: "what?!"

stardust: "think again dark kat"

she swing and kick dark kat right at the face

storm blast: "alright!"

stardust: "just you and me"

dark kat: "later"

dark kat throw a smoke bomb at her and he ran away then he send out his creeplings after her

stardust: "who knew dark kat is scare of me"

then she fights all the creepling there's one creepling holding a gun but it's has a hard time hold the gun (cause their hands are tiny of course) so she kicked the little guy

stardust: "the world's greatest shooter"

she grab the gun and shoot the handcuff and free storm blast

storm blast: "now let's get that purple jerk"

they start running looking for dark kat storm blast managed to find a door to the cockpit (please don't think that word is a different meaning) but when she open the door it was empty

storm blast: "great"

stardust: "keep looking for him"

they keep looking and looking until stardust look at a monitor showing a clock ticking down to 1 minutes

stardust: "oh crap, run!"

they rush to the turbo before it explode when they get there storm blast shoot both missile at the hatch and takeoff after that the clock start tickin and explodes

storm blast: "whoa"

then the ship crash down to the ocean going underwater

stardust: "at least it it didn't hit the city"

storm blast: "i agreed"

so they land on the ground everyone group around and cheers because they save the day for the second time

ann gora: "this is ann gora from kats eye news, right behind me the swat kats stop dark kat from his evil plan now that is girl power"

storm blast: "we're so awesome"

stardust: "always say awesome"

to be continued for chapter 3


End file.
